This invention relates to an administration system of a multiple access communication system, such as a time division multiple access communication system. Such a multiple access communication system is particularly useful for a time division telephone system.
Such a multiple access communication system comprises a central or a base station, a terminal station remote from the central station, and at least one repeater station placed between the central station and the terminal station. The terminal station is communicable with the central station directly or through at least one repeater station. The repeater station is communicable with the central station directly or through another repeater station. In such a multiple access communication system, it is required that the central station administers construction of the system for carrying out a predetermined process, such as an accounting process. For example, the construction of the system is represented in the form of a route map or a connection route among the central station, the repeater station, and the terminal station.
Hitherto, the connection route is registered in the central station by an operator. In this event, the operator must reregister the connection route whenever the system has an extension repeater station or an extension terminal station.